


safer that way

by sugarcoats



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Cuddling, Gen, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, canonverse, fluff?, light h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarcoats/pseuds/sugarcoats
Summary: Haechan spends some time with his old roommate to ground himself.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 165





	safer that way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miraclegarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraclegarden/gifts).



> a little jaehyuck for sera bc i love u. for u are my inspiration/motivation for like 90% of my writing. who does it like u, truly. a love letter to u and ur two boys 🥺 
> 
> idk what this is and obviously not betaread but i hope u enjoy it <3 
> 
> also coincidentally,, happy jaehyun day!!

Coming back to the 127 dorms when they were empty was a strange experience. Haechan was tired, but too restless to think about sleeping. It was too early anyway, barely having passed 11pm. 

His roommate was still out, probably working on comeback preparations with Jungwoo. He vaguely remembered Johnny mentioning more details, but they were hazy. He’d checked Taeil’s room, who was in a deep sleep, so he wasn’t gonna disturb him.

He naturally gravitated to his old roommate, guessing he’d find Jaehyun practicing or exercising. It had been a while since they’d seen each other.

He sent him a message, asking him where he was.

Mark and Taeyong were both out of country, for SuperM activities, and Haechan wrecked his brain trying to remember when the next time they would see each other again. His manager had informed him, but the amount of dates he’d been given were too overwhelming to remember. With the ongoing Dream Tour it had been a while since they’d even been in the same country. Too long—he missed them. 

His mind dizzied thinking about the number of projects they had going on. Fans didn’t know half of it; and mentally Haechan went through the items he still had packed in his bag for his next flight in a couple of days.

Haechan sighed. He was sure it would all pay off eventually, but sometimes the neverending travelling was too exhausting to think about. Ironically, being surrounded by such different people all the time made him feel lonely.

As if he could sense his need for company, Jaehyun replied to his text. He simply sent several weightlifting emojis, so Haechan slipped downstairs to take the short walk to their gym.

Heading by the convenience store first, Haechan grabbed himself soda and ordered Jaehyun his favourite coffee. 

When he reached the gym and was let in, Jaehyun was patting his face dry with a towel and welcomed him with a handshake. “Haechannie, you’re back!” 

The contrast between Jaehyun’s dimples that transformed his face when smiling and his well-trained, toned chest always had the most disarming effect on Haechan. “Show off,” he teased him, laughing at Jaehyun flexing his muscles, and somehow Jaehyun’s dimples deepened further.

“I just finished,” Jaehyun told him and reached to the side to put on his shirt. “What do you wanna do?”

Haechan handed him his coffee, which Jaehyun accepted gratefully. “Let’s do some vocal practise. Nothing too intense, just don’t feel like being back at the dorms yet.”

Jaehyun hummed to show his understanding. He cleaned up the rest of his space, and had a small conversation with one of the trainers, before signing Haechan he was good to go.

As soon as they made their way to find a room to sing in, Haechan took his place next to Jaehyun and hung onto his arm. 

“Affectionate today, huh,” Jaehyun’s low voice sounded. His hand found its way into Haechan’s hair, ruffling his head before settling at the name of his neck. Haechan was thankful to not have to pay attention as Jaehyun led the way, jokingly commenting on their decreasing height difference. 

Once they settled in one of the vocal practice rooms, Haechan let out a sigh. 

Jaehyun looked up at Haechan from where he was rummaging in his bag. “You okay? We can just go home if you want.”

“S’fine, it’s just been a weird day. Need to express myself somehow.”

He knew Jaehyun understood, and they started doing vocal runs. Focusing on his breathing, Haechan let his thoughts drift away from any issues lingering in his mind. He could always rely on singing to ground him.

Jaehyun’s voice mingled with his, creating a harmony. At one point one of them—he wasn’t sure who—transitioned into Dreams Come True, and they continued singing a mixture of their own songs and covers.

Haechan pulled his phone out and played one of the songs, leading Jaehyun to improvise some adlibs on top of the studio version. He went ridiculously high, and Haechan tried to match him until they were caught up in a battle of who could make their addition to the song extremer than the other. 

He also wasn’t sure who started laughing first, but soon they were trying to catch their breaths as their laughter filled the small soundproof room. 

Looking at Jaehyun filled his chest with warmth and contentedness. There was no way you could _not_ be fond of Jaehyun; he really just charmed his way into everyone’s heart—including Haechan’s—with no effort at all. 

“Let’s go home.”

They packed up their stuff and made their way outside along all practice rooms. Stopping by their usual dance room, they came across Johnny, Yuta and Jungwoo still practicing comeback choreo, all of whom greeted Haechan with the enthusiasm they could muster after hours of practice. 

Haechan waved back, and they stopped for a minute to watch them. He tugged on Jaehyun’s sleeve, who got the message immediately. They speed walked back to the dorms, both getting chilly as the wind picked up, and Jaehyun turned up the heating in his room as soon as they were inside. 

Haechan was sure he didn’t need to, but he pulled out the puppy eyes for his next request anyway. “Mind if I sleep in your room tonight? Johnny and Jungwoo aren’t back yet and…” He trailed off, not sure if he wanted to spell out the unclear emotions he was feeling.

“Of course,” Jaehyun replied, and that comforting smile was back.

“Good, ‘cause I wasn’t gonna ask twice,” Haechan cut in and threw himself onto Jaehyun’s bed. “Gimme your phone.”

Jaehyun complied and disappeared into the bathroom. Haechan reached over to turn on the bluetooth speaker.

 _Connected to Jaehyun’s iPhone_.

A smile played around his lips and he selected one of Jaehyun’s recent playlists. He could trust his music library to be organized to whatever mood he needed.

He curled up on Jaehyun’s blankets, waiting for him to come back. He allowed himself to close his eyes a little, just for a short while, and the next time he opened his eyes was to Jaehyun’s voice.

"Baby,” Jaehyun cooed, and Haechan reached out his arm to pat on the bed, as to convey the need for immediate cuddles.

Jaehyun got the hint, pushing Haechan aside lightly, just far enough to be able to pull the blanket under him, so they could both lie on the mattress. Jaehyun crawled under the blanket next to him, and Haechan clung onto him. He was only holding his wrist, not sure how comfortable Jaehyun was, and not feeling quite bold enough to ask for more.

In their time as roommates they had cuddled, sure, but it always depended on Jaehyun’s mood how physically affectionate he was. Haechan knew he wouldn’t ever outright reject his cuddles, but he didn’t want to make Jaehyun unnecessarily uncomfortable either.

Today, however, Jaehyun pulled him closer, one hand on the back of his neck as Haechan buried his face in Jaehyun’s chest. Jaehyun planted a kiss on the top of his hair, ever so gently.

He felt so loved, and he silently thanked the universe for giving him Jaehyun who was like home.

Glad Jaehyun couldn’t see his face, he softly kissed Jaehyun’s collarbone as to convey the feeling of appreciation that filled his chest. Jaehyun was so warm and his skin so smooth, Haechan had half a thought of wanting to explore more of it, but he was also sleepy.

“Please sing for me,” Haechan whispered, and Jaehyun’s chest reverberated as Jaehyun softly sang. Hearing his voice was one thing, feeling it move through his body was another, and it didn’t take long before Haechan drifted off again.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter @wayvyong](https://twitter.com/wayvyong)


End file.
